


A Study in Johnlock

by WhimsicalEthnographies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalEthnographies/pseuds/WhimsicalEthnographies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-depth study and academic review of the implications of the ship known as "Johnlock," as expressed in epic poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiki/gifts).



> I dedicated this, my opus, to Atiki, for reasons, but mostly because she is wonderful and lovely and deserves all the good things.

****Sherlock Holmes's arsehole

Will be entirely filled by

John Watson's huge dick

 

 

 

 

 

Fin. 


End file.
